


Breathless

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Daddy Kink, It's HOT and GRRR, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surely Sherlock Holmes doesn't neglect his pet's desires, does he?"</p><p>An extra "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic for you today!</p><p>As a treat. Because it's FRIDAY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Soft Irish tones echoed in the empty pool area.  
"Come on now, be a good little soldier." they lilted, "Daddy's going to be real nice to you."

John Watson groaned as Jim Moriarty guided him down onto the padded changing area bench, his naked flesh prickling in the cool air.

"Such a beautiful body, you have, Doctor." Jim smiled.

"Such strong arms." He brushed his fingertips down John's arms, watching the goosebumps form as John shuddered under his touch.

"Such tight legs." he continued, tracing his fingers from ankle to hip, along taut leg muscles.

"Such a firm stomach." The fingers became a flattened palm, slowly stroking twitching stomach muscles; circling; teasing.

"Such a delicious cock." The palm became curled fingers; taking him in hand; holding his hard cock; thumb swiping at the pre-cum gathering at the tip.

John bucked up into Jim Moriarty's firm grip. "So needy", the Irishman chuckled, "surely Sherlock Holmes doesn't neglect his pet's desires, does he?"  
Jim leant down, snatching John's mouth in a hot and dirty kiss. Both men moaned impatiently as Jim pressed his naked body along the full length of the doctor, creating an exquisite friction between them.

Cock slid against cock, mouth devoured mouth and filthy noises shattered any prior semblance of peace.

Their sudden, explosive climaxes left them exhausted and breathless.


End file.
